Famous
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Eddie went away for a term but now he's back and famous! Problem is he has a 'secret idenity' well secret to everyone but some people.
1. Chapter 1

_Eddie_

I left Anubis for a term. I became famous. My fake name is Burkely Duffield. Burkely is what my mom wanted to name me and Duffield is my older sister new last name. She's married. Anyway I'm an actor now. I used to act when I was younger and it was more of a hobby but now it's a job.

I haven't talked to Patricia over that term and vacation period. I guess we're still a couple. I still love her but she's never been one for famous people. But maybe she'll like me as one. If not then I don't know what I'll do. The cab stopped and I got out. My security guard got my bags. I went inside Anubis house.

"Eddie!" A squeal rang though my ears. I looked up hoping Patricia but then I realized she doesn't sqeal. It was Amber. Everyone came from parts of the house. We hugged but one person I didn't see was Yacker.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked.

"Right, here, slimeball." She said coming down the stairs. Wow. She's gotten taller, and curvier. Her hair was really long and curly. She had on a cropped shirt, short shorts and combat boots. She had on light make-up with a really dark outline on her lips. She crossed her arms and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while blinking her long fake eyelashes. I can tell they're fake.

"I'm back, Yacker." I said picking her up by her small waist. She kept her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Yacker, aren't you excited?" I said sitting her down. She took my hand and took me to my old bedroom.

"Where the hell did you go for that term?" She asked.

"I was busy." I said. She went over to Fabian's bed and took out a magazine. "Why does he have girls magazines?" I asked.

"They're Nina and Amber's they ran out of space and all Nina had to do was bat her eyes and then he let her keep it." She said angrily flipping through. She found what she was looking for and flashed it at me. It's me or "Burkely".

"So you know?" I said rocking on my heels.

"I'm not stupid Eddie. Yes I know." She said.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I wanted it secret and you tell Joy everything and she's a gossip so I just had to dissapear." I said.

"She isn't a gossip!" She exclaimed.

"Really Patricia?" I asked.

"Well not a big one." She said.

"This isn't the point. The point is I'm sorry and please please please forgive me." I said.

"I don't know." She said.

"I'll get you a present." I said grabbing her waist.

"I don't want a present." She said.

"You'll want this one." I said.

"No I-" She started before I smashed my lips to hers. Her cold stance melted. She grabbed my shirt pulling me closer as I held her waist pulling her closer. It was a passionate kiss.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Someone squealed. Patricia and I pulled away so fast she accidently bit my lip. It's bleeding. Amber was standing in the doorway.

"Damn, Amber! What?" Patricia snapped leaving. Amber shrugged and went to Fabian's bed. She looked at the already pulled out magazine. She kept looking between me and the picture of me.

"Eddie you really look like this Burkely guy." She said. No shit, Amber.

"He is kind of good looking isn't he?" I smirked.

"And he got famous while you were gone and..." She trailed. 3. 2. 1. "YOU'RE HIM!" She yelled. I clamped a hand over her mouth and looked into her big eyes.

"But nobody's going to know right?" I said. She shook her head no. I pinned her to the bed. "But nobody's going to know right?" I questioned. She shook her head once again.

"What the hell!?" Someone yelled. I turned. Alfie. He attacked me and actually got me to the ground. When the hell did he get strong? Or was I just off guard? I pushed him off of me, brushed myself off and then left.

Great start to the year.

* * *

**_Bonjour world, this was a hint of this story and I was said to continue so I did. Tadooo stories up!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eddie _

I got settled back into my room. It feels good to be at Anubis. No one really expects anything from me except for Eric. But he really shouldn't expect too much. My cell phone rang. My manager?

"Hello?" I asked picking up.

"Hey, Eddie. I have a new job and it's fantastic! You'd be perfect for it." He said.

"No. I have school." I said.

"It's in England." He said.

"I don't know." I said.

"And your leading lady is going to be your new girlfriend." He said.

"I have a girlfriend." I said.

"Really? What's her name?" He said sounding really curious.

"She isn't famous." I said.

"I already know that Eddie but who is she?" He said.

"I don't want a mob of paparazzi after my girlfriend." I said.

"You could be a couple just give me her name." He said.

"Patricia Williamson." I sighed looking at a picture of her next to my bed.

"Ok, so where does she live? L.A?" He asked.

"England and I'm not telling you where. Now bye." I said then hung up. I don't want Patricia being photographed every waking hour and she have to move just for a little peace and they would still find her. Not happening. I'm Burkely during buisness and I'm Eddie when I'm not. Simple as that. Patricia would never want to have anything so superficial like being famous in her life. Right? Well maybe she would want to be known. I don't know. I'll go ask. I got off my bed and headed up to her room. I saw Joy on her bed kissing a magazine. She didn't notice me come in so I looked. It was me she was kissing.

"Hey where's Patricia?" I asked as she jumped and quickly shut the magazine.

"Doing laundry." She said angrily.

"Thanks." I said.

"Leave!" She said throwing the magazine at me. What's her problem? I went down to the laundry room where Yacker was putting in her clothes.

"Hey Slimeball." She said.

"I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you want to be famous by being seen by me." I said.

"No fucking way. I'm not leaving my privacy so I can be your trophy." She said. I sighed.

"Ok well sorry. Now to apolagize do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked.

"Where?" She asked.

"A special place." I said.

"Ok." She said curiously.

"Just be ready at eight and dress nice." I said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong with this?" She said gesturing down to her sexy outfit.

"Well I want something like that just as a suprise." I said.

"Fine, but you do laundry while I get ready." She said handing me her clothes and brushing past me.

I really have missed that.

_Patricia_

Slimeball obiviously thinks something was wrong with my outfit. Whatever. I mean that shit was cute. But anyway I changed. It's a dress that basically has the back cut out and most out of the sides. The shoes are heels.

I went downstairs where Eddie was waiting. Some huge guy was standing behind him.

"Um who's he?" I asked.

"Security. He's just incase someone tries to attack me." He said trying not to get annoyed.

"Ok then." I said.

"You look cute." He said taking my hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's go." He said and we went outside. We got in a cab and his security guard got into a car and followed behind us. We got to the restaurant. It looked like somewhere I would go. Not too fancy. And it was dark. I love dark.

Eddie let out my seat for me and I sat down. We both ordered our food and goofed around a lot. It was so fun because we kind of threw things at people and they didn't now it was us.

When we finished dinner we left the restaurant. I was blinded by flashes. People were also screaming. Eddie pulled me close to him and I ducked my head down. People were yelling all types of things.

"BURKELY! WHO'S SHE!?" Someone in a think spanish accent said.

"LOOK UP BURKELY'S GIRL!" Someone else yelled. Burkely's girl? Really? I have a name.

"WHO IS SHE!?" Some angry Eddie fan screeched.

"I HATE HER!" Someone else screamed.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. I was basically being smothered in Eddie's chest. He guided me into the car.

"The hell was that!" I exclaimed. People were all over the car basically trying to claw their way in.

"Paparazzi found us. Just don't acknowledge them." Eddie said keeping a blank face. Security started to get people get off of the car. Eddie drove away leaving them behind us. He started to take a long route to Anubis house.

"I don't think I like this life." I stated.

"You get used to this...I guess." I shot a glare at him.

"You guess? I can't do this."

"Trixie, we can totally do this. You could probably handle it better than me."

"Never talk about me in interviews, pretend like I don't exist okay?"

"I promise I won't." Hopefully he follows the promise.

* * *

**Hi thanks for subscribing, favorting, reviewing just reading!**

**_Reviews_**

**_ : Thanks!_**

**_Candylandg: Thank you :)!_**

**_TheEllenBelches: Hi, updated :)._**

**_xXForeverXYoungXx: Hi, what you read on my other story was a preview that I just continued on here :)_**

**_Sibunaanubisbackwards: I try to be funny :))))_**

**_Lolalove123: Here is the next chappie!_**

**_Dragon Paranormal: Thanks and I agree, cheese is smexy._**

**_K drama queen: Here is more and I like you, you always review on like everything makes me happy :D_**


	3. Secret identity

_Patricia_

I've turned into a hated girl overnight. Eddie's followers saw pictures of me and blew up on me. Fantastic. At school everyone stared at me driving me insane. Now I'm just in misery. I'm wrapped in blankets with my head in the pillows. My headphones played Paramore and some Adele. All the lights are off and I just need to be alone.

A soft knock was on the door before it opened. I looked up and figured it was Eddie.

"Out slimeball." I said.

"No, I feel bad." He said.

"I don't get how they figured who I was but can't connect that you're Burkely." I grumbled. He sat next to me.

"I feel really bad for you."

"You should. Ugh what am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you ask your sister to pretend to be you?"

"I don't think she'll want it."

"Can I do anything?"

"Get them away from me."

"Them?"

"Paparazzi. Tell them to leave me alone or else."

"Patricia, I can't."

"Fine then. At least find a way to calm them down."

"If we let them in then they back off. I mean then they have nothing to dig for."

"Like our business?"

"Yes, I promise this is the right thing. We just have to act lovey and cute and nothing bad will be said." I looked at him.

"You really believe this?" He nodded.

"Alright fine. Let's try." He flashed me a grin.

_Eddie_

I have a press day and I'm taking Patricia along. When we got to the first place the interviewer looked shocked.

"Okay so we have Burkely Duffield and his girlfriend," The lady started.

"Jade Ramsey." Patricia answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked through a smile.

"If you can have a fake name then so can I." She said through a smile. The interviewer didn't notice. She kept asking questions. Patricia or 'Jade' and I kissed a little.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as we got into the limo, my agent sent.

"Eh I like that name. It's nice." Patricia answered.

"Whatever Jade." I said. She smirked and looked through her phone. The car stopped at a resturaunt where I'm meeting a producer. "Good manners." I said in her ear.

"We'll see." She said. I laughed as we went inside. I found the producer and we started talking.

_Patricia_

I'm bored. Jade is bored. Eddie or Burkely and this guy are talking.

"So Jade what do you do?" The producer asked. I thought.

"Model." I decided. Eddie spit out his water and coughed. "Something wrong baby?" I asked in my most Girly American girl voice. Shit if Eddie got to pretend then I would too.

"Nothing." He answered. I'd been speaking American all day. When Eddie and I got in the car he gave me a look. "Model?" He asked.

"Jade is my feminine alter ego. You need to get me a modeling job." I said.

"Fine. What's next you go blonde?" He asked.

"Maybe a wig." I said.

"I'll take you to my agency and they'll pull strings." He said as we rode around. We went through the back of a building.

"Burkely!" His manager said. "And 'Jade'." He said.

"She needs a modeling contract just incase press try and check her storyl" Eddie said.

"We'll say she works with us. Everyonce and a while she'll do photoshoots but Jade Ramsey is now a different person from Patricia Williamson." He said. I smiled.

Oh what fun this will be.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. Tell me if you like. Pm me if you want. And you guys are awesome.**

**Ps you know you love HOA when you have orientation for the next grade and have a a flip out when one teachers last name is Kavanagh.**


	4. Photo shoot

_Hi you guys. New chapter time yay! If you guys ever have any ideas then let me know. Um and yea enjoy lovelies._

* * *

_Patricia (as Jade)_

Modeling is fun. I get to miss class and they have food on set. Jade likes food.I have created Jade's life and here it is.

Jade is from Beverely Hills, California a spoiled girl who's pretty and stupid. But she's sweet and does charity stuff. She is very crazy and loves Burkely a lot. She loves him more than the real me loves the real him.

Eddie doing this shoot with me. It's a Diamond supply company photo shoot and we're in it. He picked me up and I giggled. Everyone awwed. I jumped out of his arms then went off to the side.

"Hi pretty girl." Someone said. I looked up. Some guy, some hot guy.

"I have to pee." I said. He grabbed my waist. "I guess I won't pee." I said. He sat me on the table. I have to keep up my nicey nice Jade.

"Burkely doesn't deserve you." He said inching closer. I screamed an Amber worthy scream and he pulled away. Eddie came in and picked me up. He took me to the dressing room and I got off.

"Ugh perve." I said.

"I see your Jadeness is fading away." He said.

"If he kissed me I would have been all Patricia." I said.

"Let's go, Jadey." He said. I went to change into another outfit. This time a tank top that said 'Mined over Matter', jeans, a snapback with the diamond on it and sneakers. I saw Eddie had changed into a sweatshirt that said 'Diamond Crooks', jeans, a hat like mine, sneakers and a belt with the diamond.

"You look so cute." I gushed in my fake voice to him. He kissed me and smiled.

"Burkely." The photographer called. Eddie went over and modeled. I actually like this photo shoot because I love Diamond Supply Co. They only have it in America though and you have to use the online store unless you're in L.A. But I have one of Eddies Diamond Supply sweatshirts and wear it a lot.

The other models were staring at me and him. I don't feel intimidated at all. I mean we almost died together. Nothing can beat that bond.

When it was my turn I sat on a skateboard and posed. Apparently I know what I'm doing in modeling. I see why girl's use their looks to their advantage because if you know how to use it you do nothing! I mean I'm getting paid more than I probably could with an education.

The photoshoot finished for me. Eddie still had more. I'm going to class. Eddie's security guard tapped me on the shoulder. He's cool, names Austin, very big.

"Let's go Ms. Ramsey." He said. I nodded and we went out to the car. He got in the drivers seat and me in the back.

"Ugh I hate school." I said slipping back into my real voice. Austin laughed.

"Then don't go." He suggested.

"I have to. I want to still be Patricia." I said twirling my hair.

"Being famous is hard. People all seem fake." He said.

"Yea but your cool." I said.

"Thanks." He laughed. The ride was long. We got on campus and I changed into my uniform. I got out of the car and walked to class. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really late." Mara said. I shrugged and sat down. Eddie was still at his photoshoot so I'm bored.

"Where were you?" Joy asked.

"Out." I said simply as I took out my notebook.

"Oh my god Patricia I love that ring!" Amber squealed. Ring? I looked at my hand and saw the huge diamond ring that went with my outfit earlier. Shit. I basically stole this and I can't afford this.

"I'll be right back." I said to the teacher before I ran out of the classroom. I got into the bathroom and called the person who made the shoot. They said they understood it was an accident and would have someone too pick it up.

"Ah you're Jade!" A voice screamed. I winced and turned. Amber.

"When did you get in here?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She said creepily.

"You look like one of those dolls in the horror movies that kill people." I said. Her eyes were large and her smile larger. "Cut it out." I said.

"So you and Eddie are famous. So amaze balls! Oh my god I have to be your stylist! I could get a wig! What color though brown? No black. Maybe I could die my hair pink like Beauty from the OMG girlz!" Amber started rambling.

"Fine, Millington. Just don't let secrets slip." I said.

"Pink swear, no better Sibuna swear." She said putting her hand over her eye. I rolled my eyes and put my hand over my eye.


End file.
